STRIP POKER!
by Marin.de.Aguia
Summary: Em uma disputa de orgulho entre a Amazona de Cobra e o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, uma aposta surge, através de um jogo de cartas bem ousado! E a Amazona de Águia e o Cavaleiro de Leão caem de gaiato na situação que Shina e Miro criaram!


Fanfiction: Strip-Poker

O sol já estava à pino e uma roda de aprendizes e aspirantes se formou em volta daqueles dois que estavam em uma ávida discussão, à plenos pulmões no centro do Coliseu de treinos.

- Pois saiba que eu não concordo com você, Escorpião! – Shina dizia áspera.

- Não estou dizendo para concordar. Apenas respeitar e ficar quieta já ajuda bastante! – Miro rebatia.

Marin se aproximou atônita, passando por entre os aspirantes que formavam uma roda em volta da amazona e do cavaleiro, que iniciaram um combate.

- PAREM OS DOIS! – Marin se colocou entre eles.

- Sai daí, Marin! Eu vou dar uma lição nesse Cavaleiro folgado! – Shina dizia entre dentes.

- Pode sair se quiser Águia. Ela vai ver quem vai dar a lição em quem aqui! – Miro respondia à altura.

Marin suspirou de forma profunda. Fora encarregada pelo Mestre de evitar que novamente aqueles dois brigassem e acabassem em outro embate fervoroso de parar os treinos, como já ocorrera semana passada. Aioria veio correndo na direção da rodinha que havia se formado, quando viu Marin adentrar aquele tumulto.

- Parem de brigar. Todo Santo dia é a mesma coisa, por um motivo diferente! – Marin disse a ambos. – Coloquem-se em seus lugares e treinem como dois guerreiros de Athena. Os dois estão sendo muito orgulhosos! Vocês são parceiros neste Santuário.

O discurso da Águia era ouvido por todos, e Shina tentava se controlar para não pensar no pescoço de Miro sendo espremido por entre suas mãos, lentamente. Já Miro, estava com cara de poucos amigos, encarando a Cobra com o rabo de olho e emburrado como uma criança.

Ambos já nem se lembravam porque haviam começado a brigar, mas Marin fez o favor de retirar todos que formavam aquela enorme roda, dali. Novamente os treinos haviam recomeçado e lá estavam os dois, ambos se encarando com olhares malignos e entrecortados.

- Eu não vou pedir desculpas, se é isso o que você espera. – Miro começou.

- Eu não estou esperando isso. Suas desculpas, assim como você, não valem nada pra mim. – a Cobra respondeu, lustrando as unhas no uniforme.

- O QUÊ? REPITA ISSO!!! – Miro tornou a aumentar o tom de voz, se alterando com Shina novamente.

- Você ouviu bem, Escorpião. Não me faça perder tempo repetindo. – ela respondeu com indiferença. – Se você gritar de novo, terei que te pôr na linha, e Marin vai vir aqui novamente e vai tomar providências.

Miro não gostava realmente de brigar com Shina. Era muito melhor quando as coisas ficavam apenas nas provocações, mas constantemente, as provocações acabavam virando discussões e aí vinham as brigas. E sempre vinha a Amazona de Águia pôr ordem nos treinos.

- Ta certo. Calma. Vamos decidir isso de outra forma. – Miro disse, já com um tom mais calmo de voz.

- ...

- Temos brigado demais por causa de nosso orgulho. Normalmente decidiríamos isso num combate, mas isso está fora de cogitação para nós dois.

- Concordo. Ninguém mais aqui nos permite lutar, porque sempre extrapolamos o limite dos limites. – Shina responde. – O que propõe, Escorpião?

- Vamos jogar! Jogamos um jogo e apostamos. Quem vencer fica com a razão por hoje, e acabamos com nossas indiferenças por aqui!

- Está brincando, né? – Shina gargalhou em deboche da idéia de Miro. – Quer colocar seu orgulho em algo que arrisca a sorte?

- O que foi Cobra? Está com medo de perder? – Miro disse sarcástico, provocando a amazona.

- VAMOS JOGAR HOJE! – Shina respondeu de imediato, reagindo à provocação do Escorpião.

Miro abriu um sorriso no rosto. Aquilo poderia ser mais divertido do que lutar! Mirou os olhos azuis na Amazona de Cobra e se aproximou.

- Sabe jogar sinuca? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. – ela respondeu prontamente, mas logo disse. – Mas se não me engano não tem nenhuma mesa de sinuca neste Santuário, seu lerdo!

- Ok, ok. Sem elogios, certo? – Miro logo mostrou sua indignação para com as palavras da amazona. – Temos baralho. Sabe jogar Poker?

Shina estreitou os olhos por debaixo da máscara, fitando o sorriso enfeitado no rosto do Cavaleiro. Poker? É um jogo de apostas altas, um jogo tentador. Seria o ideal para ambos.

- Poker então. – ela respondeu. – Hoje à noite.

Miro logo sorriu, já sentindo a vitória sobre a amazona. Jogava Poker há anos, tinha experiência e sabia blefar muito bem. O jogo estava no papo.

- Lugar e horário? – a amazona interrompeu os pensamentos malignos do cavaleiro. – Você está com uma cara de que acha que vai ganhar fácil de mim, não é Escorpião?

Miro continuou sorrindo, desta vez, na intuição de provocar ainda mais a Cobra.

- Pois se acha que está na vantagem aqui, vamos melhorar esta aposta! – a amazona diz com a voz pesada. Aquele sorriso cínico estava passando dos limites.

- Sabe que não vou fugir, pode impor o que quer que seja! – Miro continua com o cinismo.

- Strip Poker!

Miro ficou imóvel. Será que ele ouviu direito? Strip Poker? Shina estava propondo um jogo de Strip Poker?

- O que foi? Amarelou, insetinho do rabo torto? – ela disse em tom provocativo.

- NÃO! Que seja, Strip Poker. – ele disse quase engasgando. – Mas prepare-se para perder. Sou um profissional!!!

- Veremos, Escorpião! Veremos! – ela disse rindo.

- Encontre-me aqui, às 8 da noite, amazona. E venha bem vestida! – ele rebateu, virando-se na intenção de deixar o Coliseu.

- Pode apostar, Escorpião! Vamos seguir as regras básicas. O que me diz de duplas? – Shina ainda arriscou, fazendo o cavaleiro cessar seus passos.

- Duplas? – Miro apenas olhou por cima dos ombros.

- Sim. Estou sendo boazinha e te dando a oportunidade de aumentar suas chances de vencer! – ela provocou.

Miro por alguns instantes se virou e a encarou. Seria interessante, poderia chamar Aioria, seu parceiro de Poker e aí sim, tudo estaria no papo. Ahhh, aquela Cobra iria se arrepender!

- Traga sua dupla aqui. Vamos jogar na Casa de Leão! – Miro se adiantou.

Shina sorriu vitoriosa por debaixo da máscara. Sabia que Miro envolveria seu melhor amigo na história, então, bastava convencer Marin a jogar que assim, o Leão seria nulo na mesa. Desta forma, Miro se irritaria e não poderia blefar bem, e assim, ela venceria o jogo facilmente.

- Me espere na própria Casa de Leão. Eu irei para lá com minha parceira. – Shina cessou a conversa, virando-se e ambos deixaram os treinos e foram para suas casas.

CASA DE LEÃO – 20:00 HORAS

- Eu não estou acreditando que você marcou um Strip Poker com a Shina, NA MINHA CASA, Miro!!! – Aioria preparava a mesa com o baralho, as fichas e até algumas garrafas de vinho.

- Não reclama. Num vai pular fora, Aioria. Você me deve uma, e agora eu vou cobrar. Ela ta me provocando há dias. Eu vou ganhar de qualquer forma esse jogo, e você é o melhor parceiro que eu poderia arrumar. Nós já sabemos nossos sinais de blefe. – defendeu-se o Escorpião.

- Sei... – Aioria apenas respondeu com uma cara ensaiada de tédio. – Que horas a Shina e a parceira dela, seja ela quem for, chegam?

- Agora. Já era pra elas estarem aqui... – Miro senta-se impaciente. – Elas devem chegar à qualquer momento.

- Eu num acredito que você vai jogar uma partida de Strip Poker com o Miro, Shina! – Marin dizia séria. – E não acredito que me botou nessa.

- Nós vamos ganhar Marin. Há quanto tempo já jogamos Poker juntas? Você sabe todos os meus sinais. Esse jogo ta no papo, e sabe por que vai ser divertido? Miro acha que ele é um profissional, e vai cair do cavalo. – a Amazona de Cobra dizia divertida.

- Aioria vai ser o par dele na mesa? – Marin perguntou.

- Sim, e é por isso que você vai me ajudar ainda mais. – Shina parou à frente da Casa de Leão. – Chegamos.

- Ai meu Zeus! Acho que se o Mestre soubesse disso, me pediria para permitir que vocês lutassem novamente ao invés de ficar vendo vocês dois competirem por outros modos de desafio. – a Águia falou, parando ao lado da Cobra.

- Vamos entrar.

Shina e Marin adentraram o 5º Templo, e logo já avistaram ao fundo, a mesa posta, com o baralho arrumado e as fichas separadas. Miro estava sentado na mesa, somente esperando por elas.

- Pronto para perder, Escorpião? – o tom provocante na voz da amazona já aguçou os sentidos do cavaleiro.

Miro sentiu o rosto queimar de raiva quando viu a ruiva ao lado de Shina. Que ótimo. Marin seria sua parceira?

- Vamos começar logo com isso. – o tom de descontentamento estava visivelmente estampado na voz do escorpiano.

Shina abriu um sorriso por debaixo da máscara. Aioria apareceu, saindo de seus aposentos, com uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos, e paralisou ao ver as duas amazonas ali.

- Ma-rin??!!

A amazona ruiva voltou-se para o Leão.

- Olá! Pronto para jogar?

Um silêncio de formou, enquanto Miro e Shina mantinham seus olhares um no outro, e um clima de tensão existia entre ambos. Assim que Shina se sentou à mesa, Miro cortou o silêncio.

- Ei, ei, ei. Não é justo jogar com suas máscaras. – Miro reclamou. – Nunca saberemos quando vocês estão blefando assim. Teremos que resolver isso, ou não vai haver jogo.

Outro silêncio se formou, enquanto Marin e Aioria se juntaram aos dois na mesa.

- Está sugerindo que eu tire minha máscara, seu inseto de uma figa? – a amazona de cobra exasperou.

Aioria mantinha-se quieto. Não tinha pensado nesse 'pequeno' detalhe. Agora a ansiedade é que tomava conta do Leão.

- Vamos ignorar as leis do Santuário neste jogo! Nós prometemos manter segredo de tudo o que rolar nesta mesa. – Miro arriscou.

- Vamos jogar limpo. Ninguém vai passar por esta casa enquanto este jogo não terminar. – Aioria agora se manifestava.

Miro abriu um sorriso no rosto, sabendo que o leonino o ajudaria. Eram melhores amigos durante anos, e sabia que embora Shina tivesse trazido Marin para distraí-lo, Aioria sabia se controlar muito bem quando se tratava de honra. E aquilo era honra pra ele.

- Vamos lá. – Miro disse, esperando uma reação de Shina, enquanto Aioria já fechava a porta principal do Templo de Leão.

Shina estava inquieta e não confiava naquele Escorpião traíra. Marin estava sentada de frente para a Cobra, enquanto Miro e Aioria estavam sentados de frente um para o outro. Aioria já se juntava à eles na mesa novamente.

- Shina... – Marin tocou de leve o braço da amazona. – Vamos jogar!

Shina por alguns instantes se surpreendeu com a atitude da Águia, que logo retirou a máscara do rosto e a posicionou na mureta que havia ao lado da mesa. A mesma mureta onde Aioria deixara as garrafas de vinho.

Miro e Aioria não esperavam tal ação. Acharam que elas não iriam se arriscar e que abandonariam o jogo diante de tal regra imposta por Miro. Mas no instante em que Marin tomou a frente, confiante em se divertir com aquele jogo, a italiana à frente da ruiva também retirou a máscara.

Os olhos de Miro e de Shina se cruzaram, quase soltando faíscas. Aioria tentava disfarçar seus olhares para a ruiva ao seu lado na mesa, enquanto embaralhava as cartas.

- Vamos jogar! – Shina disse, passando um olhar confiante para sua parceira.

Cada um arrumou suas fichas, e Marin e Shina retiraram de seus uniformes, um bolo de dinheiro. Miro e Aioria já haviam separado sua quantia de dinheiro, prontos para apostarem.

O jogo iniciara.

Aioria deu as cartas, e neste instante, Miro se manifestou.

- Duplas. Mulheres vencem, homens tiram uma peça de roupa. Homens vencem, mulheres tiram uma peça de roupa. Simples, prático e direto. A partida acaba quando a primeira dupla, ou um dos membros da dupla, ficar completamente nu. As apostas rolarão de forma comum, em relação ao dinheiro.

Ninguém se opôs às regras. Aioria terminou de distribuir 5 cartas para cada um. Um silêncio se formou na mesa.

Como num movimento mecânico, Shina e Marin olharam suas cartas, e quase ao mesmo tempo, colocaram alguns dracmas na mesa.

- Eu vou nessa. – Shina disse.

- To dentro. – Marin disse quase junto à Cobra.

- Contem comigo. – Aioria se manifestou, colocando suas moedas.

- Idem. – Miro disse em seguida. – Pode distribuir as cartas, Aioria.

Aioria pegou o bolo de cartas na mão e direcionou o olhar para a Amazona de Águia. Os olhos de ambos travaram um no outro, até que a ruiva se manifestou.

- Duas cartas, Aioria. – ela disse, descartando duas cartas de sua mão e pegando as que o Leão lhe ofereceu.

- Uma carta! – Miro disse confiante, descartando uma carta da mão e substituindo pela carta que Aioria lhe entregou.

- Nenhuma carta! – Shina disse, mantendo todas as cartas de sua mão.

Miro e Aioria, ambos olharam para a Cobra, que se mantinha com a mesma expressão de antes. Marin abriu um leve sorriso no rosto, ao ver o brilho nos olhos de Shina.

- Eu fico com duas cartas. – Aioria trocou duas cartas de sua mão e posicionou o restante do baralho ao centro da mesa.

Todos observavam suas cartas. Miro mantinha seu sorriso cínico no rosto, e olhava para Aioria. Aioria por sua vez, passava-lhe o conhecido olhar de 'meu jogo não encaixou na mão'. Miro percebeu que estaria sozinho nesta partida.

Marin avisara Shina por uma piscadela, que continha um jogo razoável nas mãos, mas Shina permaneceu com o semblante confiante, e assim, Marin se manifestou.

- Vou de mesa (1). – a amazona disse, deitando as próprias cartas na mesa, com o jogo escondido para baixo.

- Mesa é muito bom. – Miro completou.

- Aumento em 25 dracmas. – Shina jogou o dinheiro sobre suas fichas, na partida.

- To fora! - Aioria jogou as cartas no centro da mesa, desistindo de acompanhar a aposta.

Marin mantinha-se no jogo, e logo separou seu dinheiro e posicionou sobre suas fichas na aposta da mesa.

- Eu pago. – assim que a ruiva disse, logo direcionou o olhar para Miro, que estava olhando fixamente para Shina.

"_- Ela ta querendo me enganar... aposto que está blefando. Vou pegar ela na curva."_ – Miro separou seus 25 dracmas e posicionou sobre a mesa. – Pago... pronto! O que você tem?

Shina abaixou as cartas sobre a mesa, revelando uma trinca de Reis, junto de um par de Noves!

- Tenho uma Full House de Reis com Noves! E você? – Shina sorriu triunfante.

Miro direcionou o olhar para a ruiva, assim como Aioria. Marin abaixou seu jogo, revelando-o.

- Uma trinca de Valetes!

Miro mostrou suas cartas, com raiva no olhar.

- Uma trinca de Sete... achei que você tinha mais bala na agulha, Escorpião! – Shina deu uma risada zombeteira, provocando Miro, enquanto recolhia o dinheiro da mesa daquela rodada.

Marin não pôde evitar soltar uma risada. Miro caiu no jogo da Shina, e acabara de perder 25 dracmas. Quando o Escorpião foi protestar a Cobra, Marin interveio.

- Não está se esquecendo de nada, não? Anda, pode ir tirando. – a Águia estava começando a se divertir.

- Isso mesmo, Mirinho. Anda. São as regras do jogo. – Shina ria.

Aioria se virou na cadeira e tirou os sapatos, assim como Miro. Lá se foram os primeiros acessórios dos homens. Marin e Shina estavam com um sorriso triunfante estampado no rosto.

Agora era a vez da Águia de dar as cartas. Marin pegou as cartas e as distribuiu, deixando exatamente cada participante da mesa com 5 cartas.

Assim que todos viram suas cartas, Aioria foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Dentro. – pousou o valor mínimo de aposta na mesa.

- Eu também. – Marin pagou.

- Fora. – Miro já jogou todas as cartas na mesa, sob o olhar inquiridor de Aioria. – Num tenho cartas nem pra dar jogo. – se explicou.

Shina abriu um sorriso nos lábios. Pelo jeito, com Miro fora, seria ela e Marin contra o Leão. Aquilo estava indo bem.

- Estou dentro. – Shina pagou a aposta mínima na mesa, e já emendou para Marin. – Pode fazer a distribuição das trocas Marin.

Marin pegou as cartas e as distribuiu. Shina pediu apenas uma carta, enquanto Aioria também optou por uma única carta. Marin descartou duas cartas da mão e optou por duas novas cartas. E o silêncio se manifestou na mesa.

- Aposto mais 30 dracmas. – Aioria aumentou a aposta.

- Dentro. – Shina pagou o aumento na aposta.

Agora os olhos verdes de ambos se voltaram para Marin. A ruiva parecia estar meio em dúvida. Os olhos azuis se ergueram para enfrentar os do leonino. Quando aquele olhar se infiltrou nos orbes de Aioria, o leonino sentiu lhe faltar o ar... não imaginava que Marin fosse daquele jeito. Ela parecia tentar analisá-lo.

- Fora! – Marin jogou suas cartas na mesa, desistindo desta partida.

- Vamos lá, Leão, mostre o que tem! – Shina disse provocativa.

- Uma quadra de Dez! – Aioria abriu um longo sorriso nos lábios, mostrando os exatos quatro 10 que existiam no baralho.

Um jogo alto. E perigoso. Shina bufou em discórdia, quando avistou as cartas. Tinha de mostrar seu jogo, já que havia apostado, e revelou sua Trinca de Azes!

- Perdeu Cobra! – Miro se manifestou, quase pulando da cadeira. – É isso aí, parceiro!!!

- O jogo ainda não acabou! – Shina respondeu seca, ignorando o Escorpião.

Aioria recolhia o dinheiro que ganhara da mesa, e Miro já embaralhava as cartas para a próxima partida. Os olhos do escorpiano pousaram diretamente sobre a Cobra, como se esperasse por algo.

- Ta bom, ta bom. – Shina se moveu, quase indignada da mesa, retirando seus sapatos de salto de amazona.

Aioria agora não escondia seu interesse em realmente querer ganhar aquele jogo, apenas para poder tirar vantagem das regras quanto à Marin. A Amazona de Águia fez o mesmo que Shina, e retirou seus sapatos de salto, pretos.

Devido ao jogo de Aioria, as regras mandavam as apostas dobrarem de tamanho até rodar a mesa por completo, se um jogo alto de Quadra ou maior saísse na mesa. Então, todos decidiram seguir as regras e fazer o famoso 'Festejo' (2).

O jogo se retomou. Miro deu as cartas, e assim que todos observaram os jogos, todos apostaram o mínimo na mesa, e Shina demonstrou ter aberto a partida. Miro fez as trocas de cartas, começando por Shina.

- Quantas cartas? – o sorriso provocativo estampado nos lábios, novamente.

- Três cartas. – Shina disse ríspida.

- Me dá duas cartas, Miro. – Aioria se manifestou em seguida.

- Uma carta. – Marin disse em tom seco.

- Eu fico com uma carta. – Miro continuava sorrindo.

Shina começou.

- Mesa.

- Mesa. – Aioria disse em seguida.

- Mesa. – Marin concordou.

- Mais 10 dracmas. – Miro postou o dinheiro na partida.

Marin e Shina se entreolharam e resolveram arriscar, ambas pagaram a quantia imposta por Miro. Aioria acabou entrando na dança, também pagou a quantia. Todos se entreolharam e abaixaram as cartas juntos, revelando seus jogos.

Aioria tinha dois pares, Reis com Valetes, enquanto Miro tinha uma Trinca de Azes. Shina também mantinha dois pares na mão, de Valetes com Dez, e Marin revelava sua Trinca de Damas! O jogo mais alto era o de Miro, sem dúvida alguma.

- Isso ta ficando bom demais. – o escorpiano disse, recolhendo o dinheiro da mesa. – Vamos, vocês tem que seguir as regras.

Marin revirou os olhos azuis, percebendo que Aioria mantinha seu olhar fixo nela. Shina estava mandando seu olhar fuzilador em Miro, que tentava ignorar a Cobra. Ambas se debruçaram e retiraram suas polainas das pernas, ficando apenas com as calças de seus uniformes.

Shina pegou o baralho e distribuiu as cartas, em silêncio. Aioria estava com um sorriso indescritível no rosto, e Miro poderia ser descrito com um olhar até malicioso para cima de Shina. Marin se limitava apenas a olhar as cartas, até pensar em uma jogada.

Shina distribuiu as cartas e os jogos foram observados por cada um. Rapidamente, todos pagaram a aposta mínima da mesa, Aioria se manifestou, dizendo que abriu o jogo, como mandava as regras do festejo, e a troca de cartas começou novamente. Miro pediu uma carta, assim como Aioria. Marin pediu duas cartas, e Shina também se serviu de duas cartas.

Shina logo mandou seu olhar para Marin, que seu jogo não estava bom. Miro não conseguiu disfarçar um pequeno descontentamento no momento em que viu suas novas cartas, o que não passou despercebido pelas amazonas. Marin fitou novamente suas cartas.

"_Miro parece ter se dado mal, e Shina está sem cartas... somente me basta ver o que Aioria tem!"_ – ela pensou consigo mesma, enquanto fitou discretamente o rosto do leonino, que não esboçava nenhuma dica de seu jogo.

Shina novamente olhou para Marin, e a ruiva lhe deu um sinal para agüentar firme. Miro se manifestou.

- Eu estou fora! – e pousou suas cartas no centro da mesa, descontente.

Shina logo percebeu os olhos azuis do Escorpião a olhando. Marin parecia estar confiante à princípio, deveria ter alguma saída, ou um jogo bom, e por esse motivo, Shina pensou em desistir, mas a ruiva lhe mandou novamente um olhar, como se pedisse para a italiana entrar com ela na aposta.

- Mesa! – Aioria se manifestou.

- 150 dracmas. – Marin colocou o dinheiro em fichas na mesa.

Aioria arregalou os olhos e olhou para a ruiva. 150 dracmas? Como assim, 150 dracmas? Shina na hora sacou a jogada, pegou 150 dracmas e pagou a aposta da ruiva, acompanhando a parceira.

- Pago!

Aioria olhou para Marin e não pôde decifrar uma carta sequer nas mãos dela, através de seus olhos. Um pouco amedrontado, e cauteloso, o leonino colocou as cartas na mesa, desistindo da aposta.

- Fora! – ele disse.

Marin abriu um sorriso nos lábios. Ela não era obrigada a mostrar seu jogo se seus adversários não pagassem para ver, e como Aioria correu, ela enfiou as cartas no meio das outras, misturando tudo e passando o baralho para o Leão.

Shina segurou um riso. Marin blefara. No mínimo, a Águia não continha jogo algum nas mãos, e apostara alto para fazer o Leão recuar. E deu certo. Agora, Aioria e Miro retiravam suas camisas e as atiravam no chão, enquanto a ruiva pegava o dinheiro da aposta que ganhara.

Novamente as cartas foram dadas e o jogo rolou solto. Miro e Aioria levaram mais uma rodada, para o descontentamento das amazonas, que tiveram que retirar as vestes que cobriam seus braços. Mais uma vez as cartas foram dadas, e Aioria levou outra rodada.

As amazonas retiraram as calças de seus uniformes. Agora Shina e Marin não pareciam ter muita escolha, pois apenas o colant de seus uniformes ainda permanecia preso em seus corpos. Miro estava aproveitando-se de sua maré de sorte, ou melhor, da maré de sorte de Aioria, para provocar Shina. Aioria ia no embalo do Escorpião, aproveitando-se daquele momento para vislumbrar uma vitória e possivelmente, em breve, uma visão inédita de Marin.

- Eu peço uma pausa, para ir ao banheiro. – Shina se manifestou.

Miro e Aioria se olharam e nada disseram à princípio. Miro logo sacudiu a cabeça, concordando, enquanto embaralhava as cartas. Shina fez um sinal com a cabeça para Marin e a ruiva prontamente se levantou e seguiram juntas para o banheiro.

- Por que as mulheres sempre vão juntas ao banheiro? – Miro se questionou, observando a Cobra sair.

- Eu não sei, mas to adorando ver esses pedaços de roupa caírem do corpo da Marin. Agora eu prometo que não te xingo mais por ter inventado essa de Strip Poker! – Aioria parecia ainda um pouco desnorteado com os ocorridos do jogo.

- Nem me diga. Eu queria peitar a Cobra, mas depois disso tudo, eu já nem quero mais ganhar o jogo por orgulho... é mais pra poder ter a visão do paraíso mesmo! – Miro riu.

Marin e Shina entraram no banheiro da Casa de Leão, e a Amazona de Cobra já parecia irritada. Marin deu um longo suspiro e começou.

- Nós precisamos levar a próxima rodada. Nós ainda podemos ganhar! – a ruiva disse para a italiana.

- Eles estão com muita sorte! – Shina jogava água no rosto para aliviar a tensão.

- Pensa só. Eles têm menos roupas que nós. E no momento só estão com as calças e as cuecas. – Marin fazia os cálculos. – Nós temos nossos colants, e nossas calcinhas. Dão exatamente duas partidas pra cada dupla. Se ganharmos duas vezes seguidas, nós acabamos com eles.

- Eu devia ter colocado um sutiã, eu sabia que devia ter colocado um sutiã hoje. – Shina comentava consigo mesmo, pensativa.

- Eu também não uso sutiã quando coloco o uniforme de amazona. – Marin se lamentava. – Mas agora a gente num pode fazer mais nada. Temos exatas duas peças de roupa, e eles também.

Shina enxugou o rosto e virou-se para a Águia.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. Vamos fazer de uma forma que seja tudo ou nada, então!

- Como assim, Shina? – Marin perguntou um pouco intrigada.

- Vamos. Você vai saber já, já. – A amazona caminhou até a porta do banheiro. – Jogue o melhor que você puder agora, Marin!

- Ok. – a ruiva a seguiu, e ambas voltaram para a mesa, onde os dois cavaleiros às esperavam.

Miro apenas observava a silhueta de Shina, com MUITA coisa à mostra. O olhar atento do Escorpião passeava pelo corpo da moça, de forma discreta, e ele disfarçava os acessos de calor que surgiam em seu corpo por alguns momentos. Quando Shina se sentou, os olhos azuis do escorpiano não disfarçaram em se prenderem no busto da italiana.

Shina logo cruzou os braços, percebendo que Miro encarava seus seios sem pudor algum, e lançou-o um olhar ameaçador. Miro ergueu os olhos, e recuou um pouco corado, ao ver que a amazona havia percebido.

Aioria não ficava atrás, e muito menos disfarçava, secando Marin o quanto podia ao vê-la indo e voltando com Shina, do banheiro. Ela ficava tão sexy usando apenas aquele colant preto no corpo, que ele não conseguia evitar olhar.

Assim que a amazona sentou-se à mesa, os olhos verdes do leonino não deixaram passar desapercebidos pelas curvas da silhueta da ruiva, assim como a atenção de seus seios. Assim que Marin apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, Aioria recuperou sua postura e tentou se concentrar nas cartas que já começavam a ser distribuídas novamente por Miro.

- Pelo visto a coisa vai acabar rápido. – Miro cutucou.

Shina apenas sorriu, da forma mais doce possível, fazendo o Escorpião ser pego de surpresa e corar por alguns instantes. Justamente naquele momento em que ele esperava uma resposta à altura, a Cobra o surpreendera.

Por alguns instantes, os olhos verdes dela e os olhos azuis de Miro se cruzaram e se fixaram um no outro. E ali ficaram, até que ambos se fitaram tanto, a ponto de esquecerem-se dos próprios parceiros que se encontravam à espera na mesa.

- Dá logo as cartas, Miro. – Aioria disse um pouco impaciente, pois já não conseguia mais evitar ter de disfarçar seu interesse nas curvas da ruiva.

Miro acordou de seu transe, e Shina abriu um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, como se percebesse o efeito que causou nele, apenas com aquele olhar. Era como se ele tivesse sido hipnotizado.

Miro distribuiu as cartas e a partida começou novamente. Todos fizeram as apostas mínimas e trocaram suas cartas. Aioria desta vez não teve sorte, seu jogo estava péssimo, e rapidamente ele passou esse sinal para Miro.

Shina mordeu de leve os lábios. Saiu com um jogo razoável. Agora, apenas deveria verificar se ninguém continha um jogo maior que o seu. Olhou à mesa, e Aioria parecia impassível. Miro por sua vez, parecia estar confuso. Marin se manifestou.

- Mesa.

- Eu vou de mesa também. – Miro disse.

- Mesa. – Shina acompanhou.

- Aumento 50 dracmas. – Aioria posicionou as fichas na mesa.

O Leão arriscava seu blefe. Se todos fugissem, ele levava esta partida, mas contava com Miro na jogada, para poder enfrentar as cartas de ambas as amazonas. Miro por sua vez, não sabia o que fazer, e ao ver Aioria apostar, colocou as cartas na mesa, correndo do jogo.

Aioria quase acabou por gritar com o Escorpião e chamá-lo de burro, mas não teve tempo, Shina e Marin posicionaram 50 dracmas cada uma na mesa, pagando a aposta. Aioria deveria mostrar seu jogo.

- Apenas um par de Oitos! – o leonino disse.

- Dois pares! – Shina riu.

- Também, dois pares! – Marin acompanhou a risada de Shina.

Miro ficou inerte na mesa, recebendo o olhar atravessado de Aioria. Talvez ele tivesse amedrontado as duas se tivesse entrado no jogo do leonino, mas ele não havia pensado nesta possibilidade. Agora já era tarde.

Aioria e Miro se levantaram, retirando suas calças e ficando apenas de cuecas, enquanto Shina pegava o dinheiro que ganhara nesta rodada. As duas amazonas se entreolharam triunfantes, ao mesmo passo que não disfarçavam seus olhares para ambos os cavaleiros.

Aioria parecia estar gostando de ver Marin o olhando, mas Miro e Shina ainda trocavam provocações e algumas farpas. Porém, por alguns instantes, ambos trocavam olhares extremamente provocantes, que beirava a insanidade. O jogo estava ficando perigoso! Muito perigoso!

Shina pegou o baralho e deu as cartas, enquanto Miro e Aioria se serviam do vinho que estava ali, apenas para ser apreciado. Os Cavaleiros serviram taças para ambas as amazonas, que degustaram um pouco do vinho e voltaram a jogar. Uma nova partida começava, e talvez a última.

Todos novamente apostaram o mínimo na mesa, trocando suas cartas e finalmente, apostando.

- Aposto 35 dracmas. – Miro se manifestou.

- Pago seus 35 dracmas. – Shina entrou na aposta.

- Eu também vou. – Aioria colocou suas fichas.

- Dentro! – Marin também acompanhou.

Todos abaixaram suas cartas ao mesmo tempo, para compararem os jogos em suas mãos, e saber se o jogo acabaria por ali ou não.

O relógio já batia quase 1 hora da manhã, e ambas as Amazonas deixavam a Casa de Leão, com suas máscaras em suas faces. Shina estava silenciosa, assim como Marin.

Assim que deram alguns passos, saindo das Casas Zodiacais, ambas começaram a rir, de uma forma gostosa, enquanto carregavam um monte de roupas em seus braços.

- A cueca do Miro vai ficar pendurada na parede do meu quarto! Vai ser meu troféu. – Shina ria, saboreando a vitória.

- Acha que não vou guardar a do Aioria. – Marin mal conseguia falar entre as risadas.

- Aí, cara, nunca mais marque um jogo desses com a Shina, ta me ouvindo? – Aioria entrava em seu quarto, procurando no armário, outras roupas para se vestir.

- Pode, ao menos, me emprestar uma roupa sua pra eu chegar até a minha Casa? – Miro perguntou ao Leão, ainda com o descontentamento da derrota estampado na face.

- Eu devia deixar você ir pelado até lá. – Aioria retira uma calça e uma camisa do armário, passando para Miro. – Você está sem cueca, então, pode ficar com a calça pra você, não precisa devolver.

Neste instante, Aioros adentra a Casa de Leão, pelos fundos, e os orbes verdes do grego se surpreendem com a cena. Garrafas de vinho próximas de uma mesa, onde cartas de baralho estão espalhadas pela superfície, e próximo à porta do quarto de Aioria, Miro com as partes à mostra.

O sagitariano se aproxima, já comentando.

- Eu quero perguntar, realmente, o que aconteceu aqui... mas tenho medo de me decepcionar com a resposta. – Aioros começou a rir.

- Não é nada disso do que quer que você tenha cogitado, irmão. – Aioria já berrou de dentro do quarto.

- A gente quase ganhou! – Miro vestia-se com as roupas de Aioria, ainda pensando no que deu errado em sua aposta.

- Não vou dizer que não tenha valido à pena. – Aioria comentou. – Mas Miro... nunca se esqueça que não se deve mexer com as Amazonas neste Santuário! Muito menos as que gostam de provocar a gente.

- Amazonas? – Aioros tentava acompanhar a conversa.

- Não pergunte, Aioros. Não pergunte. – Aioria apenas respondeu, enquanto Aioros ria da cara dos dois.

- Tudo bem, eu só vim pegar umas duas garrafas de vinho emprestado. Ainda tem? – Aioros se segurava para não ter um ataque de riso da cara de Miro, decepcionado, além de pelado, e do rosto irritado de Aioria.

- Na cozinha! – O Leão respondeu, enquanto se vestia no quarto.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Não vou mais arriscar tanto. Mas é fato, que nós quase ganhamos! – e Miro se retirou da Casa de Leão, ainda com o gosto amargo da derrota na boca, seguindo para sua Casa.

FIM.

1 – quando num jogo de Poker, os participantes não querem aumentar as apostas, eles dizem 'Mesa', que significa que eles irão jogar apenas com o que já foi colocado ao centro da mesa.

2 – Festejo é uma forma de jogo, como uma regra, que se inicia quando numa partida acontece de algum dos participantes sair com jogo de Quadra ou maior em sua mão. Desta forma, as apostas da mesa crescem mais, e os participantes são obrigados a apostar. Assim como um jogo mínimo de 2 pares é requerido na mão de um dos participantes para se prosseguir a rodada. Se ninguém sair com esse jogo no mínimo, todos apostam novamente, e as cartas são redistribuídas.


End file.
